My Baby Brother
by Fiona12690
Summary: Wyatt thought that Chris went back to betray him, but when Chris comes back to the future on his own. What's happened? What's wrong with Chris?
1. Just a dream

**My baby brother**

Summary: Wyatt thought that Chris went back to betray him, but when Chris comes back to the future on his own. What's happened? What's wrong with Chris?

' It was a dream to think that I could just come to the past and demand help from the Charmed ones and not tell them who I am.' Chris thought as he shifted his weight on his bench in the park he and Bianca once shared. But she was dead now and no one else to really share the spot with. " It was just a dream... I should just give up and go home." Chris spoke aloud and removed his body from the bench and orbed back to the manor.

Chris was going to get this over with he was going to go back home and not think another thought about his brother even being the source of all evil. Chris' spirit was broken he didn't believe in good verses evil and his eyes had been dulled. To think it was when he walked in on the sisters conversation of his conception, before Phoebe and Pagie could stop her Piper had said she didn't want another child.Thats when Chris orbed up to the attic and drew the family symbol on the wall across from the door to the attic and picked up an athame off of the table, then procede to bleed his hand dry to bring him to the only loved one he had in the future.

" Wyatt "

**Future Spring 2023**

Chris opened his eyes to reveal that he was still in the halliwell attic. He sighed and realized he was home to his time. So that meant...

" Hello Christopher, welcome home..." The evil of the future chuckled, Wyatt was behind him.

" Wy... " Chris would have come up with something if he hadn't fainted into his older brothers arms, but it was all sent through their link. ' She said I was a mistake and that she never wanted me to happen.'

Wyatt pulled Chris into his arms and shimmered them back to where Wyatt was currently living. Why he was being nice and loving was because he had done all of this recreation for Chris himself. It's not his fault everyone else just got in the way.

The lord of all evil laid his baby brother into the bed he occupied on a regular basis and tucked him in. With a feather-light kiss to the forehead Wyatt left Chris to his sweet dreams. Making sure to place a alert spell and a protection spell in the whole room.

Nothing was going to hurt his Baby Brother.

A/N: I know it's the shortest story you ever read but it's not finished yet. Review and I shall put up the next Chapter soon love you all

-Fiona12690


	2. Stop pretending

**My baby brother**

Summary: Wyatt thought that Chris went back to betray him, but when Chris comes back to the future on his own. What's happened? What's wrong with Chris?

Chapter 2: Stop pretending

Chris awoke in a place he couldn't imagine. The room was covered with a dark purple paint and had a few pictures around. There were a few matching furniture pieces around the room. A few chairs and a couch to match and some bedside tables. Chris knew for some reason he was safe for now but couldn't resist the urge to get up out of the bed he was tucked in to. He sat up and was hit with a wave of vertigo. He sat up too quickly he had found the wall behind him was the best thing to lean against.

That was how he was found four minutes later by his brother. Wyatt walked over to him and noticed the sweat on his brother forehead. He wiped it away when Chris decided to speak.

" Why am I here?"

" What are you talking about, Christopher?" Wyatt mumbled as he laid Chris back down into the bed.

" Why am I here when no one clearly wants me? Everyone left me, even you. I went back to save you..." Wyatt was about to interupt saying that he didn't need saving when Chris just went on speaking. " ... to get the brother who protected me and didn't abandon me, I want him back. But I messed that up too." Chris yawned and fell back to sleep not being able to keep his eyes open for another second leaving Wyatt with a sad expression on his face.

" Thats a lie little brother, I still want you around. Only I can tell you different." Wyatt stated as he moved towards the chair that he magicked over next to the bed and sat in it thinking of ways to help his little brother.

**Past - Halliwell Manor 2000**

Piper had just found out she was going to have another baby by her sisters telling her. No a doctor, not a pregnancy test, but her sisters and she might have overreacted. She knew she would never give up something that was a part of her even if it was with the man she still loved, the man that left her. She knew Leo wouldn't come back, she would have to do this alone and thats what scared her. She didn't think she could do this.

**Future 2023 **

Once again Chris awoke and this time he wasn't alone. He watched his older brother out of the corner of his eye. He looked like he had been there for a while and wasn't going to move.

" I thought coming back here was a dream... why does my body feel so heavy?" Chris asked Wyatt as the older one of the two made his way over to his brother.

" I wouldn't try to move Christopher, it seems you caught a little bug here. Your immune system must be very low. When was the last time you ate anything or sleep a full nights rest?" Wyatt questioned with a look of an over protective mother could give. In some ways Wyatt would be like a parental figure, with Leo never being around and Piper dying years back when Chris was still only a young teen.

Chris ignored his brothers warning of not getting up, his head was on fire and the rest of his body was icy as a glacier. Chris was pushed back on the bed by Wyatt and tucked in once more.

" Wyatt what the hell are you doing? Why are you acting like you care now? You never did before, I gave you the chocie and you chose the kingdom you rule. Stop pretending and let me die in peace!" Chris exclaimed as he moved against his brothers body which was holding him down.

" Christopher, if you do not stop moving I will place a full body-binding spell on you. Now stop acting like a four year old and let me take care of you. " Wyatt demanded, as Chris still wiggled in his brothers arms, determined to get free.

" Stop pretending !!!! " Chris shouted as Wyatt jerked him back against the pillow and got in his little brothers face and stared into his green eyes.

With anger and concern for the younger one Wyatt screamed, " Who's fucking pretending, now stop with this infernal moving or I will bind you. " Wyatt pushed Chris on the bed one last time and Chris did not move or make a sound then. The only thing Wyatt ended up doing was scaring the crap out of his brother. For the rest of the night all that was heard throughout the room was small sounding mewls.

Note: Hey everyone I updated as soon as I could is this ok like every 2 or 3 days? Hope you liked this chapter tell me what you think ? Love my readers always, read my other charmed story " Diary of Christopher Halliwell " It's pretty good too.

Byes - Fiona12690


	3. Not if I can help it

**My baby brother**

Summary: Wyatt thought that Chris went back to betray him, but when Chris comes back to the future on his own. What's happened? What's wrong with Chris?

Chapter 3 : Not if I can help it

**Past 2000**

Paige and Phoebe moved into the kitchen as they heard the sniffled cries of their older sister.

" Piper? Sweetie what wrong?" Phoebe asked while her and Paige walked over to her.

" Hey, whatever it is it'll be ok." Paige assured her sister as she rubbed Piper's back.

" What if this one is evil too?" Piper whispered in fear as she rubbed her stomach. " I couldn't live with that, that feeling of knowing I'm a horrible mother and my kids are evil."

Piper completely broke down as Phoebe pulled her sister's face up to look at them.

" Piper this baby isn't evil and Chris along with us are trying to save Wyatt from what ever turns him! " Phoebe exclaims as Paige nodded in agreement.

" Chris? Why would you bring him into this conversation? How do we not know that it wasn't him who turned my innocent baby in the future?" Piper yelled in shock that her sisters would even suggest his help in this situation.

" He came back from his own time to save Wyatt?" Paige tried to reason with her sister as Piper hissed at the sentence her youngest sister just uttered.

" I bet he came back to kill Wyatt, by trying to gain our trust. He brought demons into my home and near my son, indangering him from the time he got here. Does that prove he wants to save him? Tell me why I should believe his intentions are true!!!" Piper yelled at her sisters as the looked at the angered woman in front of them it was Paige who replied quietly.

" Chris is your son too."

**Future 2023 **

Wyatt ran his fingers into his wild blond hair and gazed at his sleeping baby brother. He needed to know what was going on with him. He said it was a bug, but he knew it wasn't it was something he couldn't put his fingers on. Chris had not woken up for two das this time and almost going on three, he looked so fragile. There was a knock on the door, it was one of his elite witches with food. Wyatt looked at her and realized Chris nor himself had eaten the entire time they had been here in this room.

Wyatt told the witch to bring more of it and she didn't question him. Wyatt turned to Chris and woke him up.

" Chris...peanut come on you gotta eat something. Come on Chris you can do it, come on wake up for me we have to get something in you. " Wyatt picked his brother up and realized how light he felt. " Hey Peanut come on stay awake for me ok?"

Knock Knock...

The witch was back with more food, Wyatt took the food from her and sent her on her way once more. He scanned it for any thing that might hurt himself and Chris. When he found nothing, he got Chris to stay awake this time and eat a little bit. It concerned Wyatt how small the 21 year old man was, he was going to ask his brother what exactly what had been going on back in the past... the next time he woke up, but now he had a kingdom to overlook.

About three and a half hours later after Wyatt left Chris awoke and moved out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He took a shower and everything else then went to the closet and tried to find something to wear. He wasn't better he just needed somethhing clean. All Chris saw was black jeans and black t-shirts. Thats when he found it, what he wanted to wear, well at least to fit in. He had to get back to the past and save his brother. The brother he had been witnessing was some of the product of what he had accomplished in the past. He needed to get back, he got dressed in a black t-shirt that clinged to him and the only pair of leather pants that were in there. Chris glamoured his eyes to a lighter green and his hair to have blond streaks within it.

Chris walked out of the room and made it down a few halls and thats when it happened. He was forced to his knees and gasped in pain. No one was around to help him and he could only call one person.

" Wyatt"

Wyatt had felt Chris calling for him before he felt his brothers life force slowly drop to almost nothing. He quickly left what he was doing and flamed over to where his brother was. Chris was leaning against a wall breathing heavily as Wyatt gazed at his brother. Chris looked at his brother and smirked,

" Just a bug was it." Then Chris lifted one arm and it was translucent. It soon began to return to normal as Wyatt rushed over to him.

" Chris.." Wyatt started as Chris smiled,

" I think something wrong with baby me, guess mom's really getting rid of me Wy..." Chris was hoisted into his older brothers arms and before Chris realized they were in the attic at the manor that was turned into a museum. Wyatt set him down against the wall and turned to him.

" Not if I can help it."

Note: Hey everyone, I know I just updated yesterday but I had to put this up. I hope you like it I tried to make it longer than the last and they will keep getting longer don't worry. Review

-Fiona12690


	4. Wrong Place

**My baby brother**

Summary: Wyatt thought that Chris went back to betray him, but when Chris comes back to the future on his own. What's happened? What's wrong with Chris?

Chapter 4: Wrong Place

**Future 2023**

Wyatt turned towards the triquetra on the wall and muttered a spell. Chris looked up at his brother and whispered something as the symbol on the wall shined with blue light. Wyatt picked Chris up to his feet and looked down at the 23 year old.

" Time to save you." Wyatt stated as he walked into the portal, not hearing Chris' words.

" Not if I save you first."

Wyatt gasped as he stepped out of the portal and saw his mother who was carrying Chris into the living room. She just happened to walk right threw Adult Chris and Wyatt swung around to face his brother. Wyatt growled in frustration. Chris opened one of his eyes and tried to smile at the older one.

" You altered the spell... YOU ALTERED THE DAMN SPELL! " Wyatt bellowed as Chris looked up into his brother eyes. They always showed his emotions, even when his face was like it was carved out of stone. Anger, worry, confusion and love were there. They were his brothers eyes before it happened. " What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not care what happens to you? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

" Wy... it's useless, she doesn't want me. I just wanted to see the happy times of my life before I ..." Chris was slapped in the face by his brother who let a single tear fall from his face. Wyatt just looked up at the scene unfold in memory as did Chris.

_**Piper brought a sleeping Chris into his and Wyatt's room. She put him on his bed and glanced at her oldest and smiled. He was already asleep in his bed as Chris rolled over in his bed. She kissed them both on the forehead and whispered loving goodnights to both of them. **_

_**Once she left two demons shimmered in and one put his hands on Chris ready to take him. While the other tried to grab Wyatt when the six-year olds sheild came up. The demon that grabbed a sleeping Chris, had him in his arms and was ready to shimmer out when Wyatt screamed. **_

_**" Chris..." Wyatt shouted as Chris orbed into his arms and his shield protected both of them. " ... Mine" Piper, Paige and Phoebe ran into the room to see the two demons and Piper blasted both of them before they could escape. **_

_**She turned to her boys and Wyatt's sheild came down. She checked to see if they were alright. They were, but when she put Chris back into his bed Wyatt orbed his brother to him. Piper tried to take Chris from Wyatt and his shield came up. **_

_**" Wyatt, Chris needs to sleep in his bed." Phoebe chuckled as Wyatt shook his head. **_

_**" No, bad bed." Wyatt stated. " Chris sleep here." They tried a few more times to get Chris and soon gave up. Wyatt's shield wasn't coming down anytime soon. The sisters saw Wyatt lay down and they left while Wyatt looked at the glowing eyes under his brother's bed. Wyatt gave a wave with his arm and the eyes were gone. **_

_**" Night Chris..." With that Wyatt kissed his little brothers forehead and fell asleep the sheild never going down. **_

" I don't remember that..." Wyatt looked down at his brother smiling," And what was that under my bed?"

" Don't worry about it, it's gone now. Now Chris tell me what you did to the spell so I can save you." Wyatt pleaded his eyes looking more and more like the innocent child in the memory. Chris shook hs head, one more memory and Wyatt would be saved, Chris knew it.

" Chris your not going to last much longer." Wyatt was now yelling out of concern for the youngest, Chris knew he wouldn't last, but he had to save his brother.

Wyatt saw Chris' lower half disappearing slowly and a blinding light flashed in Chris' eyes as they landed in the halliwell manor. Phoebe and Paige were looking at the two of them. Chris' body was back to normal, but Wyatt looked up at his aunts with his short blond hair and beautiful innocent blue eyes and cried out.

" Please help me save him."

Note: Hey everyone how was this chapter? Tell me how you liked it. I'm looking forward to your reviews.

-Fiona12690


	5. Saving Chris

**My baby brother**

Summary: Wyatt thought that Chris went back to betray him, but when Chris comes back to the future on his own. What's happened? What's wrong with Chris?

A/N: Ok Chris and Wyatt are in 2003 now since Wyatt turned good. But is he really good? Read and find out, what happens. P.S: The song is the Digimon Frontier english opening. I thought the lyrics worked a bit.

Chapter 5: Saving Chris

**Past 2003**

Paige stood outside the door after trying to get Piper out of the bed she had retreated to a week ago. Once she found out that Chris was her son, Piper had just laid in her bed and didn't even think about anything. She hadn't touched the food or water Paige and Phoebe had brought up to her, she hadn't even looked at herWyatt once. She just couldn't do it, she needed Leo to be here with her for her to raise another magical child. The two youngest charmed ones only heard crying. Not just from up stairs but downstairs as well.

Paige ran down the stairs to see a man with short blond hair and innocent blue eyes looking at them pleading them to help the person with them. Then they got a look at the other on the floor and gasped it was Chris.

" Oh my god, what happened to him?" Paige questioned as she looked Chris over looking for injury.

" That woman upstairs is doing it. I'm going to stop it, even if she is my mother she has no right to think about killing my brother." Wyatt growled, his eyes darkening by the minute.

" Wyatt?" Phoebe asked feeling anger from him.

" Not now" He replied as he was about to go to his mother.

" What are you going to do to her?" Paige asked, as she went to his side.

" Break her out of this stupor she has created. Take Chris to magic school and make sure a whitelighter is present when we get there." Wyatt commanded in his ' Don't mess with me tone'. Paige gave one more look to Wyatt, before she went to get Phoebe who was in the sunroom with baby Wyatt, then she orbed a slightly freaked out Phoebe, baby Wyatt and a dying Chris to magic school.

That's when adult Wyatt shimmered into his mother's bedroom. She glanced his way and rose up on her bed about to blow him up.

" You wouldn't want to do that!" Wyatt chuckled to her as he used telekinesis and lifted her up off the bed and into the wall above it.

" Who are you?" She screamed at him.

" Wow mother, you really are quite ignorant of the facts of my appearance." Wyatt laughed as he brought her closer to him.

" Wyatt?"

" Of course, I've come to give you a chocie. Well maybe a little guilt if that's what you want to call it. My brother is at magic school dying right now, because he knows you don't want him. You want to get rid of him. Looks from this you haven't eaten in almost a week or haven't moved for a better part of it." Wyatt hissed at the woman as she looked away and then looked into his eyes.

" Where did I go wrong with you? Was I a bad mother to you that you had to turn evil? Did I take away your toy? Tell me so I can fix it!!!" Piper bellowed at her eldest son.

" You did nothing wrong, you loved me so much and you loved Chris just as much. There were no favorites with you. I'll admit Chris was right when something changed me and right now it might be too late for anyone to fix it. I don't want to change back if it means my brother is going to die because of how stupid you can be. You're killing him, I never thought you could hurt an innocent let alone your own son. Something that is now a part of you, just tell me why that is." Wyatt ranted in rage as his mother let a tear fall down her face and onto the floor as he let her down.

She knew the answer very well, it was all because of one person. " Leo, it's because he isn't here and he'snot going to be he's an elder now and nothing will change that."

" He's an elder?" Wyatt bellowed as he turned around and kicked the wall. " Why that little brat, he split you two up didn't he? Chris did it didn't he?"

" Yes, he almost wasn't concevied because of it. But one night on..." Piper stopped as she saw her son shudder and blanch at the thought.

" I'd rather not know what you and Dad did in you did in your spare time." Wyatt muttered obviously grossed out.

" I have a question, if I stop this madness and your brother is safe, would you let him save you from the what turned you?" Piper asked her eldest son as he looked away from her face.

" We'll see." Was all he said as she walked over to him and gave him a big hug. He flinched a bit, but slowly eased into the feeling of someone showing him love once more. " Lets go help you save my brother." He whispered as she let go and they went down to the kitchen, she decided to cook herself something to eat.

Thats when the idea hit her...

" Tell me about how good of a mother I was." Piper smiled at her son who was sitting down at the table in the kitchen. " Please don't say I can't tell you or how your brother puts it ' Future Concequences."

Wyatt laughed and rolled his eyes, " Well of course your the best cook in the family, though Chris is right up there with you. I burn down the kitchen just making cereal."

" Are you serious? You must be hanging around with Phoebe too much. Do all of us get along in the future?"

" Yes, Chris and I were the best of friends, like I said you loved us as much as you could and more. Phoebe and Paige loved us the same, but when it came to fighting. Paige was with Chris and Phoebe with me. I remember this time Chris and I made a bet to see who could write a better song. " Wyatt spoke softly as she took a drink of water as he was thrown into another memory.

_**" So would you do it?" Twelve year old Wyatt stated and Chris nodded furiously. Later that day they voiced Wyatt's bet to their Aunts and their mother, they thought it was a good idea and Chris would write for Paige and Wyatt for Phoebe. **_

_**They spent most of the time writing at their desk, but nothing they put on paper was anything good. Chris kicked his trash can as Wyatt's head snapped up and saw Chris almost destroying their room.**_

_**" Chris?" Wyatt questioned as he watched his little brother about ready to pull his hair out of his head. " Chris stop... it's ok." He got up from his desk and sat his brother on his bed and held Chris' hands down at his side. " Chris look at me... What's wrong?" **_

_**" It's too hard. You win, I can write anything for Aunt Paige. I only can write this for some reason, it's all that my brain was thinking about. Here look!" Chris stated as he pushed the paper in front of his older brothers face and Wyatt read it alone.**_

_**' Look to the past as we head for the future,**_

_**to reclaim the magical world. **_

_**with faith in ourselves and trust in each other,**_

_**we live by the lessons we've learned.**_

_**As we work towards one solution,**_

_**to a spirit evolution...**_

_**I am the one, I am the one**_

_**forever united as one.**_

_**Together the battles are won,**_

_**through us let your spirit evolve,**_

_**if we're all for one world,**_

_**there is a world for us all,**_

_**If we're all for one world,**_

_**there is a world for us all' **_

_**" It's weird isn't it. It's ..." Chris started to rant as his brother chuckled, " What?"**_

_**" Chris it's fine, it's better than what I was doing. Plus I think you wrote about us in some context." Wyatt stated as Chris smiled. " Lets go show it to mom." **_

_**" No, lets... I rather not for some reason. Lets just put it somewhere and see if we remember it later in life." Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his brother but didn't questioned him as he left the room to see what was for dinner.**_

_**" Ok Chris, whatever you want." Wyatt stated as he placed it in the attic under the loose floor board. " It was brillient though, like a vision almost, but something was wrong with him though." **_

Wyatt was thrown out of the memoryslightly surprized. The old song was a hint to what was going on now. Chris knew from the beginning without really knowing.

" Oh god Chris..." Wyatt snapped up out of his chair and the kitchen as his mother looked at him.

" What? " Piper looked at her eldest as he turned to her.

" I almost got so wrapped up here in that memory that we have to have someone heal you." Piper looked at her son in confusion.

" What are you talking about Wyatt?" Piper asked again as he pulled her out of her chair and they headed towards the stairs.

" Well technically since you caused Chris to almost cease to exist in you, it's hurting baby Chris just as much as it's hurting big Chris. " Wyatt explained to his mother as Wyatt waved a hand and the door to magic school was in the middle of her stairs.

" I still don't understand." Piper stated as her son pulled her into the door and tried to sense Chris. " Come on he's in the hospital part of this place."

Piper looked around at an unfamiliar part of the school she had never been to and she noticed Leo and Gideon walking towards them, but Wyatt didn't notice he was on a mission to get to his brother.

" Piper..." Leo started as Wyatt growled and told them to move or they would get runned over. Leo didn't move and Wyatt ran into him moving him by himself still while pulling his mother.

" He told you to move, follow us. We'll need your healing." Piper said as the two elders followed them straight to where Chris, along with their Aunts.

Leo and Gideon were right behind Wyatt and Piper as Phoebe and Paige ran over to their sister.

" I didn't hurt her you know." Wyatt stated as he folded his arms and went over to Chris.

" Ok, Leo you heal her and then you can go." Wyatt stated to his father with his eyes still on Chris' still form.

" Who are you? What did you do to her?" Leo questioned as Piper hit him in the arm and told him to heal her. Leo healed her and turned to the blond man who he'd never seen before looking at someone on the bed.

" He showed me my errors, how is he?" Piper asked as Leo and Gideon looked at the person on the bed.

" What's he doing here and how do you know him?" Wyatt looked up slightly annoyed at his father and growled at him.

" You ask to many questions Leo, if you have to know. I'm..." Wyatt heard his brother moan as he forgot his former words and tried to get Chris to wake up. " Hey Chrissy... wake up kid."

" What's going on? " Chris asked as he looked at his brother. " Wy... your hairs short."

" Thanks captain obvious, it seems your plan is working slightly. " Wyatt smirked at his brother who just blinked and sat up with help from his brother.

" Who are you and how do you know **HIM**. " Leo questioned again with a slight distaste in his voice.

" Is everyone in this time stupid and ignorant?" Wyatt asked his brother who laughed and nodded. " Well I guess."

" No it's Future..." Chris started as he heard moan from almost everyone in the room.

Wyatt chuckled, " No, Christopher it's time to tell them. Stop pouting like a four year old you're going to need their help."

" So you going to tell us sir." Gideon said as Wyatt looked towards him.

" I'm Wyatt and this is my brother Christopher."

Note: Ok this was a strange Chapter to write, but Yes Wyatt is only slightly good. Since they still haven't defeated whoever turned Wyatt yet. Chris is breaking through to his brother though. To be continued soon. See it's longer!!!!

-Fiona12690


	6. Who do you think you are?

**My baby brother**

Summary: Wyatt thought that Chris went back to betray him, but when Chris comes back to the future on his own. What's happened? What's wrong with Chris?

A/N: Hey everyone how are you doing? Thanks for the reviews, I made it to 100 Gah You are all amazing. Before this story the most reviews I've ever got was 40 and now you faithful readers have helped me towards my goal. Read my other charmed storys, some people love Diary of Christopher Halliwell. Thanks to all of you and Happy Reading!

Chapter 6 : Who do you think you are?

**Past 2003**

Chris knew the reactions were coming. Leo hated him and Gideon didn't really trust him to begin with since he had sided with Leo about going to the counsel to get his soul recycled. Wyatt smiled at him, but Chris found himself not being able to return it.

" This is a lie!" Leo growled at the two people in front of him, he couldn't focus on anyone else but them.

" Are you daft? So you don't believe us?" Wyatt's head snapped up and his smile turning into a snarl.

" This must be a mistake..." Leo started at Chris jumped off the bed and got in his face. He looked Leo in the eyes smiling bitterly. " It can't..."

" Well that picture was frozen long ago, Leo." Chris hissed then orbed away.

" Christopher is of course lying, he has lied to you this whole time. What's changed now?" Gideon replied. Wyatt glared at the elder and threw him across the room and had a charged energy ball in his hand.

" Say one more thing about my brother so help me god you will get whats coming to you elder." Wyatt chuckled and continued, "Remember this, I wiped every last one of you out and I'll do it again to stop you from hurting my family."

With a wave of his hand Gideon was orbed to his office and Wyatt turned to his family.

" I hate elders for what they've done to this family. They took everyone away from me and Chris is all I have left. I'd be damned if I was going to let anyone touch him, hurt him again."

" Again?" Piper questioned as Wyatt grimaced and replied,

" Lets go to the manor, too many ears." They orbed to the manor as Wyatt sensed Chris up in the attic and he began telling them.

" He was kidnapped by the elders, they claimed he was the source of all evil. He was 11 and they tried to beat it out of him using ancient magic. They convinced Dad he needed to have his soul recycled and they almost did before I got there with Danu." Wyatt never noticed his slip up, but Leo caught it.

" The goddess with a motherly ideal, the fertility of the earth and with rivers whose overflowing water surpluses may have been seen as a materialization of her presence." Leo stated as Wyatt nodded then continued.

" Yes, Chris was named her apprentice because well this family has the blood of the Tuatha Dé Danann. It showed the most in Chris than it had in centurys. When Chris is born magic didn't stop like it did with me, everything evil comes to kill him, that is till Danu came and saved him."

" Saved him?" Piper asked as Wyatt nodded,

" Yes, Chris never got his powers till he was three or so everyone claims." Wyatt rolled his eyes as a voice interupted them.

" Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you are not telling them of the future are you?" They whipped around and what they saw amazed them. A beautiful woman in a light purple dress and she looked only 29 years old. Wavy brown hair down to the middle of her back and green eyes twinkling at them.

" No Danu, just about Chris." She chuckled as Wyatt looked around the room to avoid her twinkling eyes.

" I thought I told you to call me mother, your mother even calls me mother." Danu laughed as she put her hands on her hips. " Speaking about Chris huh, where is he hasn't come to see me since he got here."

" Up in the attic mulling over the book." Wyatt responded as she snapped her fingers and Chris appeared in front of her.

" Christopher let me look at you." She folded her arms and tutted. " You look horrid, when did you last ate, sleep, I can tell you bathe. What did I say about a day off, when have you had one of those. I told you becoming their whitelighter will only give you trouble..." Chris tried to interupt her as she held up a hand and then waved it at the table. It was filled with food instantly. " Why don't we eat and..." Chris tried to interupt her once more. " Chris I don't care right now, we're going to eat and relax or I'll send you to Valhalla again. I'm sure they'd love their favorite warrior back."

" Yes mother." Chris answered quickly and sat down at the table quickly as Wyatt followed and sat down next to his brother. Piper put baby Wyatt in his high chair and he gurgled and reached for Chris. Paige and Phoebe sat next to Danu and Leo sat next to the older version of his first son, they started eating

" Valhalla? Chris..." Wyatt started worried and Danu answered quickly.

" He was the top warrior there in everything, the most he got was a scratch when he fist got there and it was because of what...I can't remember exactly, what was it."

" A rose bush in the main garden." Chris muttered embarressed slightly and then continued, " before I burned it to a crisp the next day. "

" Why did you do that?" Wyatt chuckled as he took a bit of his food.

" It was alive and tried to eat me. " Chris' eye twitched as he remembered the evil bush.

" Ah man-eating roses just weird." Paige muttered as she finished her dinner as she saw Chris fidgit in his seat. " Chris?" Everyone turned to look at the brunette.

" Chris it's ok... go talk to them." Chris got up and began speaking as he walked up the stairs.

" Is he ok? Where is he going?" Wyatt questioned as Danu waved him to sit back down.

" He'll be fine young one. It's just his abilitys, he's speaking with the dead right now. He's developed a liking for his Aunt Prue. She helped him progress his powers when he was 4 months old. Which brings us back to what Wyatt was saying earlier about the 3 years he didn't have powers." Danu started as she smiled at the Adult Wyatt. " You did great protecting him by the way. He just didn't have his active powers yet, just his shaman powers as some will call it."

" He's really talking to the dead right now?" Phoebe questioned slightly confused, " Without even summoning the spirit?"

" Right, only here two people are allowed to talk to him. Prue and a little girl named Melinda." Danu replied as everyone looked pitfully at Piper who was shocked at first and then smiling.

" Mel... I haven't seen her in years." Wyatt muttered as Danu turned to him.

" Well you weren't about to go insane Wyatt Matthew, you were in full mind capacity. " Danu scolded as they heard Chris yelling up stairs and they leaped from the table quickly. Wyatt got to him first and saw Gideon reading from an old scripture and Chris screaming in pain on the floor. Wyatt TKed him into a wall and the old papyrus fell to the floor. The other just arrived to see Gideon about to pick up the paper.

" Scripture." Wyatt called as he orbed the papers to him and ran to Chris to see him bleeding.

" Chrissy... come on wake up for me. We won't let him, I made you a promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you peanut." Wyatt put his hand on the back of his brothers head and felt something wet. He pulled his hand away and looked at he hand, it was dark red. He looked at the place where the blood was pouring from his baby brother's head and his head whipped up quickly, one eye white and the other eye black. Excalibur had appeared in front of him. " Who you think you are?"

Note: Hey everyone I'm back and hope you'll give me more reviews to read they make me happy. I love you all my lovely readers. Hey I've got more stories out so read them and review.

-Fiona12690


	7. Released

**My Baby Brother**

Summary: Wyatt thought that Chris went back to betray him, but when Chris comes back to the future on his own. What's happened? What's wrong with Chris?

A/N: Hey everyone how are you doing? I have finally returned as most of you can see I have been busy with other stories and have slightly forgotten about this one. I apologize and hope you like this chapter. Read my new stories I have Doctor Who stories and Indiana Jones stories along with some Thunderbirds Stories. Give them a read for me. Happy Reading!

Chapter 7: Released

" You tried to recycle his soul! You tried to recycle my brother!" Wyatt growled grabbing the sword in front of him. Gideon trying to orb out only to be stopped by Danu's magic.

" No one would dare do what you have tried today in the future, Elder." Danu hissed as Gideon looked at her in shock watching her eyes turn from pale blue to dark purple.

" The boy is clearly evil. He deserves to be recycled it has been decided." Gideon explained to them looking at Chris in anger only to see baby Wyatt had orbed from downstairs and next to Chris healing him. " Do not heal the evil child!" Everyone, but Danu watched as baby Wyatt healed Chris.

Baby Wyatt never noticed him and continued to heal Chris. " Up! Kwis up! " He patted Chris' face trying to wake his favorite playmate up. Chris groaned and opened one eye and looked at the toddler looking down on him.

" Decided by whom?" Danu questioned seething never taking his eyes off of Gideon, when she realized the answer of who. " Christopher awaken now!"

Something in Chris snapped as his body jerked up, green eyes wide. A pair of black and purple wings sprung from his back and cacooned around his 22 year old body. It happened so fast Gideon couldn't even stop it. A light surrounded the cacoon and left as soon as it came. The pair of wings opened with a woosh revealing Chris to them. Long brown hair to his shoulders, emerald green eyes glowing in rage, wearing a tight black robe showing off his slight femine figure.

Chris smirked pulling a feather from his left wing and swung it towards Gideon. It erupted in a flash of light and drilled itself slowly into Gideon's heart, Gideon screamed causing Chris to laugh, enjoying the pain he has brought to the elder.

" Christopher... control the power. Christopher! Do not let it control you!" Chris dismissed Danu quickly, speeding forward towards the dying Elder.

" Evil... you say. You haven't seen evil to know what it truly is." Chris chuckled backing away and snapped his fingers as the feather dove straight though it's target ending the life of the corrupted elder.

Danu gaped, looking at her apprentice before snapping to. " I did not awaken you so you could kill. Christopher gain control or I'll put you into a cage. You are behaving as if you were a..."

" Demon. Even you should know never mix an awakening over the nexus. Dark things can creep in." Chris was laughing, but look at his eyes and you'd know they were pleading for help.

" This isn't you..." Wyatt uttered getting closer to his baby brother.

" That's right you're the evil one right. I'm just the one who gets tossed around home to home till someone gets tired of their new toy." Chris pouted before giggling.

" What?" Wyatt questioned confused.

" It's a fury spirit. A fury spirit has attached itself to him." Danu announced to them. They knew whatever that was bothering Chris would have to come out, release the anger so to speak. Wyatt didn't hear her he was too focused on his brother who now stood by the window looking out at the darkened street.

" What do you mean? Tell me what do you mean? ANSWER ME CHRISTOPHER!" Wyatt yelled as Chris finally looked up at his brother with a blank expression.

" Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe were dead Wyatt. You were gone. Uncle Coop was dead three months after Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Henry tried his best till they finally got him too. I went to Grandpa, he was dead not even a year later after that. They were going to put us into the system, seperate the girls and I. So I sent Pay, Para and Prue to Valhalla so they would be safe from people who feared the name Halliwell. They were babies and didn't deserve to be hunted, by rogue demons, witches and monsters. " Chris ranted stunning everyone in the room, except Danu who already knew the story.

" What about Dad? He had to...You had to be 15 then... " Wyatt trailed off looking at his brother.

" Where else, he was Up there with the rest of those useless dead dumbasses twiddling his damn thumbs. He never gave a damn about me, I was lucky to get a hello everytime I did see him. Never showed up to claim me from the state so I stayed in the system being passed around to witches, warlocks, even demons once or twice anyone who flocked to have me for revenge. I ran away... I stayed on the streets for another two years till I found the resistance and here I am." Chris finally ended his second rant in ten minutes. A tear leaked from his eye and he started to fall to the floor shifting from his new form back to his original form finally gaining control and pushing the Fury spirit from his body.

Wyatt caught him in his arms before he hit the floor. " Chrissy?" He questioned in concern sinking down to the floor when he saw Chris' eyes closed. Piper rushing over with Leo hoping to heal him.

" He's ok. He's just resting, an awakening, fighting a evil fury spirit out of your body and confessing your life story will do that to someone." Danu stated calmly.

" But is he really ok?" Phoebe asked while Danu gave her a weird look.

" You're an empath, you didn't feel all of his emotions?" She questioned, Phoebe gave a shake of her head .

" Empath potion." Paige added to the explaination.

" I see. He would give up everything for everyone, he did. He came back here to do a job not thinking about himself, but his older brother." Danu smiled sadly at her apprentice who was sleeping against his brothers chest.

" When did it become his job to be the older brother though?" Wyatt asked quietly leafing his fingers through his brothers hair.

" He couldn't, wouldn't let the resistance hurt you. He made the choice to come back here before they could send someone else back to kill little you for the greater good." Danu revealed. " But it's finally over now."

" It's over..." Chris mumbled in his sleep snuggling into Wyatt's chest finally feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

Note: Hey everyone sorry about taking a million years. You probably hate me, but I hope you enjoyed My Baby Brother. I know people weren't expecting this, but it's ok. No flames please. Everyone take a gander at my website for great fanfiction writers. You can find the link under my homepage on my profile and you can decide what my next Charmed story should be about. Just look under challenges and leave me a message on my website. Love you all,

-Fiona12690


End file.
